


The Perfect Proposal

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 02, Russia, Soviet Union
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Aveva pensato per giorni a come chiederglielo, l’anello se lo portava in giro da almeno due mesi e cominciava a diventare ridicolo.





	The Perfect Proposal

Aveva pensato per giorni a come chiederglielo, l’anello se lo portava in giro da almeno due mesi e cominciava a diventare ridicolo.

Daniel Sousa si era infine deciso per seguire la ricetta tradizione: cena in un ristorante romantico, passeggiata sotto le stelle fino all’appartamento di Peggy e una volta dentro avrebbe preso coraggio, si sarebbe inginocchiato ignorando il dolore alla gamba, e le avrebbe fatto la proposta, come nei film romantici che guardavano al cinema insieme tra una missione e l’altra.

Sarebbe dovuto essere tutto perfetto, dolce e romantico … invece si trovavano in Russia, illegalmente, di fronte ad un edificio in fiamme dove un vecchio grammofono stava mandando l’inno dell’armata rossa, i loro abiti erano in disordine se non bruciati, Peggy esibiva un taglio alla gamba destra che avrebbe dovuto farsi medicare, lui aveva perso la sua stampella, e Peggy Carter non gli era mai sembrata così bella.

“ Peggy … “ il romanticismo vecchia maniera poteva funzionare per le altre coppie ma loro non erano come le altre coppie, affatto.

“ Hai trovato qualcosa Daniel? “ gli chiese Peggy prima di appoggiarsi al muro e trattenere il respiro, almeno le stelle in cielo c’erano pensò Daniel divertito da quella situazione imprevedibile esattamente come Peggy.

“ Non esattamente Peggy “ rispose prima di inginocchiarsi e sperare che lei non indovinasse quel che gli passava per la testa.

“ Daniel … sai che dopo la gamba ti fa male, dimmi cosa hai trovato così controllo io … “ disse infatti Peggy avvicinandosi a lui zoppicando, doveva assolutamente farsi medicare il prima possibile si disse Daniel.

“ Margaret Carter, detta Peggy, agente dell’SSR che al momento pianifica di aprire un’agenzia simile, vuoi sposarmi? “ chiese Daniel Sousa, per fortuna l’anello si era salvato ed era in condizioni migliori di entrambi. Non sarebbe stata una scena di romanticismo vecchia scuola ma era il loro romanticismo, la loro storia d’amore adesso pronta per un nuovo capitolo e a Daniel Sousa stava bene così, oh se gli stava bene, sicuramente quella era stata una dichiarazione che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai dimenticato


End file.
